Jung VS Choi
by december28
Summary: Daelo Fanfiction . Daehyun X Zelo . BAP . YAOI . DLDR . Typo . Repost .


**Jung VS Choi**

 **.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members

.

 **Happy Reading ^^**

…

"Hahahaha.. Rasakan hahaha"

Sulli melempar Daehyun dengan tatapan marahnya, berteriak kencang walau faktanya tak ada yang perduli.

"Kau..dasar bocah!"

Daehyun tertawa meremehkan, kembali melempar Sulli dengan gulungan kertas di tangannya.

"Aku memang bocah, lalu apa maumu?"

Seisi kelas tertawa mendengar ocehan Daehyun, kembali mengejek Sulli yang sudah berulang kali merasakan gumpalan permen karet menempel di rambut panjangnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan! Kau-"

Daehyun turun dari meja yang sebelumnya ia duduki, menghampiri Sulli yang mengerut takut dan melangkah mundur.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu jangan mencari masalah denganku Sull~"

"Aku wanita, kau bahkan menindas wanita?"

"Hng!"

Daehyun mengangguk, membelai rambut Sulli yang semakin mengerut mundur.

"Kau-"

Daehyun tak sampai menyelesaikan ucapannya, tatapan matanya teralihkan oleh sosok yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Pandangannya lurus dan langkahnya tenang. Rambut pirangnya menari-nari mengikuti helaian angin.

"Ya! Choi Junhong"

Sosok itu menoleh, menatap Daehyun yang langsung menggeser Sulli untuk memberi jalan padanya.

"Kau baru datang?"

Junhong mengangguk, membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis lalu menyerahkannya pada Daehyun.

"Kau menyelesaikan semuanya?"

Junhong kembali mengangguk, melangkah mendahului Daehyun yang dengan cepat menarik tangan pemuda tinggi itu.

"Mau kemana kau? Aku belum selesai bicara"

Junhong menatapnya, dengan wajah tenang melirik Sulli yang tengah terisak kecil dan mengambil sisa permen karet di rambutnya dengan bantuan Krystal –Sahabatnya.

"Ada perlu apa Jung?"

Daehyun terkekeh, mengencangkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Junhong yang tetap tenang.

"Jangan besar kepala Choi"

"Aku tidak"

Daehyun tertawa keras, menepuk kepala Junhong dan berjalan keluar kelas. Memberi kode kepada beberapa pengikutnya untuk ikut berjalan di belakangnya.

Karena ia ketuanya, semua harus mengikuti perintahnya. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali

…

"Kau seperti bocah sekolah dasar"

Daehyun seakan tak mendengar, masih asyik mengotak atik game di tangannya dan mengabaikan ucapan Himchan.

"Menjadi ketua gank sudah tak jaman lagi Daehyun demi apa pun"

"Diam Hyung, kalau aku kalah lagi aku akan membakar mobilmu"

Himchan mengendus malas, memilih melirik Jongup yang tersenyum mendengar perkelahian adik dan kakak itu.

"Junhong datang!"

Daehyun langsung melepas game nya begitu mendengar Youngjae bersuara, terkekeh kala melihat Junhong yang tengah membawa makan siangnya, menyapu pandangan mencari tempat yang bisa ia duduki.

Junhong semakin mendekat, Daehyun mengulurkan kakinya sengaja ingin menjegal Junhong sampai akhirnya.

Bruk!

"Hahahahahaha"

Himchan hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, Daehyun dan sifat kekanakannya memang tak bisa dihindarkan.

Daehyun semakin tertawa keras kala melihat Junhong dengan seragam sekolah kotornya bangkit dan menatapnya datar.

"Kenapa? Ingin marah?"

Junhong menggeleng kecil, dengan cepat berjalan keluar cafeteria dan mengabaikan seluruh siswa sekolah yang ikut mentertawakannya karena lagi-lagi menjadi incaran kejahilan Daehyun.

….

Junhong menyalakan air di wastafel, mencuci tangan dan wajahnya yang memerah menahan tangis. Walau selama hampir 2 tahun menjadi incaran kejahilan Daehyun, tapi tetap saja ia masih belum terbiasa.

Mau melawan pun percuma saja, semua pasti akan memihak kepada Daehyun. Ia hanya bisa bertahan kira-kira satu tahun lagi sampai akhirnya bisa lulus dari sekolah menyebalkan ini.

"Kau menangis?"

Suara itu.

"Dasar cengeng"

Junhong menoleh, tak mengerti dengan jalan fikiran orang ini yang terus saja berubah sesuai suasana hatinya.

"Seragam untukmu"

Junhong belum meraihnya, masih menatap pemuda itu dengan wajahnya yang tenang dan datar.

"Apa maumu Jung Daehyun?"

"Aku? Tidak ada"

Daehyun mengangkat bahunya, maju mendekat dan mengambil sapu tangan di saku celananya. Mengusap wajah halus Junhong yang memerah karena mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Cepat ganti seragammu, kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi"

Terkekeh kecil dan menyerahkan sapu tangan miliknya pada Junhong yang masih terdiam.

"Aku meletakkan seragamnya di sana"

Daehyun berbalik, meninggalkan Junhong yang akhirnya sukses mengeluarkan air matanya. Menghapus kasar air mata itu dan menatap sapu tangan yang masih berada di tangannya.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya Jung Daehyun"

….

…..

Daehyun menguap di mejanya, menggaruk rambut cokelatnya yang tampak berantakan dan melonggarkan dasinya.

"Apa dia belum datang?"

Youngjae menggeleng, masih fokus dengan buku pelajaran di tangannya dan mencoret-coretnya untuk dijadikan rangkuman.

"Sudah berani terlambat ternyata"

"Ini masih pagi Jung, jangan mencari gara-gara"

"Aku tidak, aku hanya-"

Dia datang!

Daehyun melebarkan senyum, dengan mata tajamnya terus menatap Junhong yang berjalan tenang kearah kursi Daehyun di belakang.

"Tugasmu sudah ku kerjakan"

Daehyun mengambil buku itu, membalik-balikkan buku itu dan tertawa puas.

"Okay, kau sudah sarapan?"

Youngjae menoleh kearah Daehyun, kaget dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya yang diarahkan pada Junhong yang juga tampak kaget.

"Sudah"

"Sayang sekali, kalau begitu pergilah ke cafetaria dan belikan aku roti cokelat. Kau mengerti?"

Junhong mengangguk, terlebih dulu meletakkan tas ranselnya di kursinya yang hanya beberapa langkah dari kursi Daehyun.

"Junhong!"

Junhong menoleh kearah pintu, tak lama senyumnya merekah saat melihat orang yang berada di depan pintu itu.

"Kemarilah"

Junhong mengangguk, sejenak melirik Daehyun yang hanya bisa melihat keduanya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Aku akan pergi membeli roti untukmu"

Daehyun tak menjawab, memilih menatap tajam pada pemuda tampan yang berdiri dan melambai kearah Junhong. Sampai akhirnya Junhong menghilang keluar kelas, Daehyun baru bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Youngjae, .."

"Namanya Bang Yongguk, dia ada ditingkat tiga seperti Himchan hyung. Dia baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini kemarin"

"Aku tidak bertanya"

"Tapi matamu bicara sebaliknya, dasar bocah"

Daehyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada buku yang sebelumnya diberikan Junhong. Tertawa dan melempar buku itu kesembarang arah.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu Choi, jangan besar kepala"

….

"Lihat matanya akan keluar sebentar lagi"

"Telinga dan kepalanya sudah mengeluarkan asap hyung hahaha"

Daehyun memilih mengabaikan ocehan Himchan dan Youngjae, masih menatap lurus pada sosok Junhong yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya dan tertawa bersama pemuda itu.

"Cih! Dia bisa tertawa juga ternyata"

Jongup tersenyum kecil, merangkul Daehyun yang langsung menepisnya kesal.

"Dia anak yang lucu hyung, hanya saja kau terus mengganggunya. Di komunitas dia dikenal riang dan sopan pada semua orang"

"Apa aku bertanya padamu?"

Jongup menjawabnya dengan gelengan, tertawa dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku hanya memberi tau karena kau terlihat penasaran padanya"

"Jangan bercanda, kalau ada yang mendengar aku pasti mati karena malu. Kau fikir Jung Daehyun cocok berpacaran dengannya huh?"

Jongup menoleh kearah Daehyun, tertawa dan menyipitkan matanya menggoda.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau harus berpacaran dengannya hyung"

Daehyun melebarkan matanya kaget, menatap kesal pada Youngjae dan Himchan yang sudah tertawa terbahak.

Memilih mengabaikan dan lagi-lagi menatap fokus pada meja yang sebelumnya di tempati oleh Junhong. Tapi, dimana dia?

Daehyun menatap ke sekeliling cafetaria untuk mencari Junhong, tersenyum simpul saat menemukannya tengah berdiri di depan mesin penjual minuman ringan.

Daehyun memilih bangkit, mendekat pada Junhong yang belum juga sadar dengan keberadaannya.

"Aku juice lemon satu"

Junhong menoleh ke belakang, terbelalak saat melihat Daehyun yang tengah bersedekap dada angkuh.

"Kenapa? tidak mau memberikannya?"

Junhong mengalah, berbalik dengan cepat dan memilih minuman sesuai permintaan Daehyun.

"Ya! Junhong"

"Hm?"

"Siapa-"

Daehyun belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, mendadak tergagap kala tiba-tiba Junhong berbalik cepat dan menatap Daehyun.

"Pesananmu"

Daehyun meraihnya, masih belum melepaskan tatapannya dari Junhong yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Daehyun.

Daehyun yang sadar lalu berbalik dan mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya yang mendadak hilang.

"Choi.."

Junhong menoleh, dengan rambut halus dan kulit pipinya yang memucat terkena hembusan angin.

"Siapa Bang Yongguk?"

Daehyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada kaleng minuman di tangannya, menatap Junhong meminta jawaban atas pertanyaan yang sejak pagi tadi terus berputar di otaknya.

"Yongguk hyung?"

Sial, kenapa menyebutkan namanya dengan nada suara semanis itu.

"Hng! Siapa dia dan-"

"Dia orang yang ku sayangi.."

Daehyun membatu, tak sadar melonggarkan genggaman tangannya pada kaleng minuman itu kala Junhong berbalik dan meninggalkannya yang terdiam kaget.

" **Dia orang yang ku sayangi.."**

"Lucu sekali…Beraninya kau.."

….

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini? Apa kau tak malu?"

"Berhenti bicara Youngjae. YA! PASANG YANG BENAR!"

Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya takjub dengan sikap dan sifat Daehyun yang kadang memang diluar perkiraan.

"Apa menurutmu Junhong akan baik-baik saja saat melihat ini Jung?"

Daehyun tertawa kecil, bertolak pinggang dan membasahi bibirnya yang melengkung tampan.

"Dia pasti akan berterima kasih, lihat saja nanti"

…..

"Selamat Junhong, kami ikut senang"

Junhong merengut bingung kala mendengar ucapan selamat yang sudah lebih dari 5 orang katakan padanya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Junhong menoleh pada Yongguk yang berjalan disisinya, menggelengkan kepalanya bingung. Ia memang tak tau apa pun, dari awal memasuki gerbang sekolah satu persatu orang datang dan memberikannya selamat tentang sesuatu yang bahkan ia tak tau apa.

"Aku tidak tau Hyung"

Yongguk hanya bisa tertawa melihat keadaan sekitar, mereka tiba-tiba menjadi pusat perhatian saat melewati koridor sekolah. Menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk punggung Junhong yang berjalan satu langkah di depannya.

"Aku masuk kelas lebih dulu Junhong"

"Hng~ Arraseo hyung. Nanti kita makan siang bersama?"

Yongguk mengangguk, mencubit pipi Junhong yang tertawa lebar setelahnya. Kembali melangkah canggung saat sadar puluhan pasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

"Junhong!"

Junhong menoleh, menemukan Sulli dan Krystal yang tengah menunduk dan menggenggam tangan masing-masing.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf Junhong"

"Untuk?"

"Eng…itu.."

Krystal mendorong bahu Sulli agar cepat mengatakan tujuan mereka bicara, menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gemas pada Sulli yang tak kunjung mengeluarkan suara dengan benar.

"Sulli ingin meminta maaf karena sudah bersikap buruk padamu sebelumnya"

Junhong mengerut bingung, menatap Sulli yang langsung mendongak dan bicara dengan terbata-bata.

"Aku minta maaf Junhong.. kejadian mencoret mejamu, menghilangkan buku dan merobek pakaian olah ragamu dulu"

"Tunggu Sull. Aku mengalami kejadian itu-"

"Aku melakukannya saat kita di tingkat satu, aku minta maaf"

Junhong terbelalak tak percaya.

"Kau yang melakukan? Kenapa baru mengatakan-"

"Aku yang menyuruhnya mengaku"

Junhong menoleh, menemukan Daehyun yang tengah tersenyum dan melambai kecil padanya.

"Apa maksud-"

"Kau sudah melihat papan informasi?"

"Papan apa?"

"Kita berpacaran Junhong"

Junhong makin terbelalak, berjalan mendekat pada Daehyun yang menutupi papan informasi di koridor sekolah mereka.

"Kita apa?"

"Berpacaran, informasinya sudah aku pasang. Kau bisa melihatnya"

Daehyun bergeser sedikit, memberi ruang pada Junhong yang melangkah maju dan membaca tulisan berantakan dengan spidol warna-warni yang menempel itu.

"Ini ulahmu?"

Junhong bertanya pada Daehyun, menunduk kecil saat mulai menyadari kenapa semua orang mendadak berubah sopan padanya sejak pagi hari.

"Ya, tak perlu berterima kasih"

Junhong menghela nafasnya mencoba tenang, memberanikan diri menarik tangan Daehyun dan membawanya memasuki ruang komunitas dance yang biasanya sepi saat pagi hari.

"Apa maksudmu kita berpacaran?"

"Kau lebih agresif dari yang aku kira Choi"

"Aku serius Jung Daehyun! Apa maksudmmu kita-"

"Heol! Kau berteriak padaku?"

Daehyun melebarkan matanya tak percaya, dan tertawa mengejek kearah Junhong.

"Cepat copot Jung"

"Tidak"

"Kau…apa kau menyukaiku?"

Daehyun melotot kaget, terbatuk seakan kaget dan tertawa keras.

"HAHAHAHA, KAU BERCANDA? Kapan aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu?"

"Kalau begitu copot pengumuman itu-"

"Apa kau takut Yongguk membacanya?"

Daehyun menatap tajam pada Junhong, menarik tangan Junhong memaksanya untuk melihat kearah matanya.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Bisa kau berhenti bicara omong kosong Choi?"

Junhong tertawa kecil, menepis tangan Daehyun dan bersiap melangkah sebelum Daehyun menariknya dengan cepat.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, mau kemana kau?"

"Mencopotnya karena kau menolak untuk mencopot-"

"A-aku akan mengizinkanmu menyukaiku"

Junhong menoleh cepat, tak percaya saat mendengar ucapan tak masuk akala Daehyun.

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk menyukaiku, W-walau mungkin melelahkan tapi aku-"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu Jung"

"Kau pasti sudah gila"

"Kau yang menyukai ku kan?"

"TIDAK!"

"Kalau begitu copot pengumuman-"

"B-baiklah, anggap saja kita saling menyukai. Kau menyukaiku banyak dan aku menyukaimu sedikit"

"Kau bercanda? Ada apa denganmu? Lepas tanganku aku akan-"

"Baiklah! A-ku menyukaimu, PUAS!"

Junhong terkekeh, menatap Daehyun yang memilih membuang pandangannya kearah lain kecuali Junhong tentunya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"KAU TULI! Tidak jadi, aku tidak mengatakannya!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lepaskan tanganmu dan-"

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Choi, berhenti bertanya lagi!"

Junhong tertawa keras, menatap Daehyun yang masih enggan menatap kearahnya.

"Kau malu?"

"A-aku apa? Cih! Jangan besar kepala aku-"

"Yongguk hyung adalah sepupuku"

"APA?!"

Junhong melepaskan genggaman tangan Daehyun pada sikunya, menatap meledek pada Daehyun yang masih kaget dan mengendus kesal.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Daehyun melirik Junhong yang tersenyum dan menyibak poninya yang sedikit memanjang.

"Kau manis"

Junhong mencoba menahan tawanya. Mengintip dan mencari mata Daehyun yang masih enggan menatap matanya langsung.

"Ada lagi? Di cafetaria?"

"A-aku minta maaf"

Junhong mengangguk, meraih tangan Daehyun dan menggenggamnya. Daehyun menoleh kaget saat merasakan tangan halus Junhong yang terasa sehalus bulu angsa.

"Aku maafkan"

Junhong menggoyangkan tangannya, tersenyum menatap Daehyun yang masih belum bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari lesung mungil di pipi kanan Junhong.

"A-aku menyukaimu Choi"

Terbata dan kembali mengakui isi hatinya pada Junhong yang tersenyum seakan menghipnotis.

"Aku tau, terima kasih Jung~"

Daehyun mengangguk kaku, seakan ingin menangis kala Junhong mendekat dan mengecup pipi Daehyun dengan cepat.

"Aku tak tau kalau ketua genk sekolah bisa mendadak sulit bicara"

"Aku menyukaimu, Choi Junhong"

Ingin mengatakannya terus, agar Junhong tau sebanyak apa ia menyukai pemuda manis berambut halus ini.

"Aku menyukaimu.."

"Aku tau~"

"Kau, kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Junhong kembali tertawa mendengarnya, mengusap hidung Daehyun dan bicara lucu tidak seperti Choi Junhong yang biasa.

"Copot pengumuman memalukan itu lalu setelahnya…aku akan memikirkannya lagi"

Daehyun mengangguk, dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Ya Daehyun, ada apa?"

"COPOT SEMUA PENGUMUMAN MEMALUKAN ITU! A-AKU MEMBERI PERINTAH SEKARANG!"

Dengan cepat mengakhiri sambungan telepon dan kembali menatap Junhong yang tersenyum menggemaskan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu~"

Junhong maju mendekat dan memeluk Daehyun yang membatu dengan detak jantung yang memompa di atas normal.

Dengan ragu mengangkat tangannya dan membalas rengkuhan Junhong dengan canggung.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Choi.."

"Arraseo, aku juga Jung~"

Jung VS Choi END!


End file.
